Drabble Collection: Digimon Wonderswan Universe
by Ajora
Summary: A collection of short scenes for the Digimon Wonderswan games Anode Tamer, Tag Tamers, D-1 Tamers, and Brave Tamer. Updated: Ryo and Osamu, various games and Digimon Tamers.
1. TT: Wormmon: Tag

Drabble Collection: Wonderswan Games  
>-by Ajora Fravashi<br>Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon, nor am I in any way linked to Bandai or Toei.  
>Note: This is a collection of drabbles of various ratings, pairings, and content. All warnings will be given in the header at the start of each drabble. Any offensive content can be skipped over.<p>

Title: Tag  
>Game: Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers<br>Rating: General  
>Word count: 300 on the dot.<p>

Note: My first drabble, originally posted on 2006/04/10  
>Note 2: Most people who have played Tag Tamers have shoved Wormmon in the cloak room or Reload Machine (both are storage areas) the moment they could get away with it, because Wormmon is a really sucky fighter. It's even a recurring joke in many Japanese doujinshi based on the games. I just wanted to have him interacting with the other stored-awayabandoned/set-aside-until-needed digimon.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Wormmon, but it's for your own good. You'll just get hurt otherwise."<p>

With that, the door closed on Deramon's cloak room.

Wormmon's antennae wilted at the implication. He knew he wasn't a good fighter, but Ken already had two other digimon making up for his lack of power. He thought he'd be okay. He could sit behind and cheer them on, or offer them quick healing disks if either of them got wounded. It must not have been enough. After just a few areas wrested from Millenniumon's control, he was being retired for something faster, more powerful, and better able to protect Ken.

His antennae now dragged on the floor.

"You're the human's partner," called out the high-pitched voice of a baby digimon. He turned back to see a choromon staring up at him with beady little crimson eyes.

Wormmon's voice faltered despite himself. "I don't think he wants me as a partner."

Another baby, this time a mokumon with a smoky finger stuck in its mouth, spoke up. "But aren't you here to per-... pa-... protect us?"

"Huh?"

The choromon's tail-tip sparked in excitement. "You gotta be! The human said he was gonna send someone to protect us from the big bad digimon!"

He blinked blankly as he surveyed the room. Everyone here was a baby, so perhaps Ken didn't tell him everything. "I guess..."

The younger babies burbled in glee at his acceptance. He watched for a while as they dispersed to play amongst themselves, content to remain by the door until an unfamiliar voice whispered at his side.

"It's not so bad here," the zurumon said. "Just play with us and help us forget that there's a war outside."

Wormmon's antennae perked. Perhaps he could be useful after all. "Hey, who wants to play tag?"


	2. BT: Millenniumon: Alpha and Omega

Drabble Collection: Wonderswan Games  
>-by Ajora Fravashi<p>

Title: Alpha and Omega  
>Series: Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer<br>Characters: Millenniumon  
>Rating: G<br>Word count: 300  
>Note: If heresy bugs you, you probably don't want to read. Originally posted 200604/14

* * *

><p>If he was given to such acts of omphaloskepsis, he would have fixated on the rumors they thought he couldn't hear and considered ways of proving them wrong. The words that were whispered suggested that he couldn't be a real evil god, that Demon would be better suited for his position. He fixated too much on that human, they said, and he was just playing around and not taking any of this seriously. They believed he was a mockery of an evil digimon, but once they faced him, they kowtowed as if they were loyal only to him. Had he a body to call his own, he would have smirked. Governance by fear had been his modus operandi in the past, but over time he had eaten of the tree of knowledge and learned. Now his was a rule of rewards for loyalty and severe punishment for disobedience, and it had the unfortunate side-effect of instilling too little fear.<p>

"...And ye shall be as gods, knowing good and evil."

Not that he cared in the end. They would never understand. To truly be a god, one must know all sides and be able to transcend one's own coding. One must be able to balance good and evil, light and dark, and only then would anyone truly be worthy of the title. They could mock him to their hearts' content, but they would never attain his power. Not only was he on his way to transcending good and evil, but he had something they did not.

"We will be the Alpha and the Omega," Ziyd Millenniumon said to the image of his partner that occupied his viewing windows more often of late, not caring that the subject couldn't hear him, "Those who are, and who were, and who are to come."


	3. BT: Millenniumon: And Justice For All

Drabble Collection: Wonderswan Games  
>-by Ajora Fravashi<p>

Title: ...And Justice For All  
>Series: Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer<br>Characters: Millenniumon  
>Rating: G<br>Word count: 300  
>Topic: Change<br>Note: Originally posted on LJ on 2006/06/29  
>Note 2: Title is from a Metallica song, because I absolutely suck at titles.<p>

* * *

><p>Hatred is an old friend. It fuels Millenniumon when there's nothing else to focus on, it comforts him when he wonders if he's wrong.<p>

Things change, age, morph into something else, but the hatred is consistent. All it does is change targets. It is the one constant in the chaos of reality.

Residual hatred from the Mugendramon half of him focused on Taichi, but it soon moved on. He then hated the Chosen Children's digimon. Why should they have their children when he could not even find his own? Why should they rejoice in their bonds when he waited for someone who wasn't there?

The injustice of finding out that his partner was sent to kill him had turned the hatred on the boy. For a while, all he could think about was revenge. Hurt him, break him, make him suffer for turning on him. When he watched the boy from afar, he soon realized that his partner had been controlled and the hatred turned on the boy's masters and the digimon taking the place that is rightfully _his_. More watching and "the boy" became "my boy." "Revenge" became an euphemism for something he wasn't ready to define. In time he wanted to do more than hurt his boy: he wanted his boy responding only to him. He wanted possession of his boy in every way possible.

The hatred expanded to the Digital World itself. It was its fault that his boy was conditioned against him.

He does this for Ryo's sake. Revenge on the world for hurting and using his boy when Ryo wouldn't even think of doing it himself. Revenge is the poor man's justice. Destroy the world and remake it for his boy who hates him, all out of love.

Millenniumon hates himself for it.


	4. Misc: Ryo and Osamu: Full Circle, etc

Drabble Collection: Wonderswan Games  
>-by Ajora Fravashi<br>-NB: The following trio of drabbles involves Ryo and Osamu. The latter two involves them in a romantic relationship at one point. Just so you know! Sorry for those who aren't interested; this is my favorite ship forever, no one else in English fandom writes it as often as I do, so I pretty much have to keep myself entertained with stuff like this. There's always the next set of drabbles!

Title: Constructing Masks  
>Series: ... Somewhere between Anode Tamer and Tag Tamers. Post-Adventure, pre-02.<br>Characters: Ryo, Osamu  
>Rating: G<br>Pairing: Not really.  
>Words: 300<br>Note: In Ryo's defense, he's 12. Sort of wrote this to show where Ryo picked up his ability to mask what he's thinking. Originally posted 2007/01/30.

-.-

"How do you do that?"

Osamu looked up from the book at his friend, who paused in his internet browsing. A quick glance at the video of his latest interview suggested to him the nature of the question.

"If you mean impressing people, I'm just that good."

Ryo smiled, not taking him the least bit seriously. "No, I mean... I know you were really moody that day. How'd you managed to make it look like you were happy to see them all?"

"Well." He put the book away to explain. Normally he wouldn't have done this, but Ryo was the closest thing he had to a friend. "You have to fake the smile sometimes, or think about something else. Feed them all the lines they want to hear, be polite. Everyone wears a mask in public, but the successful people are the ones who can manipulate it."

The smile disappeared. "Sounds like lying."

With a small nod of admission, he continued. "It is, a bit, but it's not that different from using tact to get around uncomfortable situations. Try it."

For the moment Ryo looked puzzled, but soon settled his features into a reasonable mirror of Osamu's usual subtly smug smile. It reminded Osamu that they spent entirely too much time around each other. Now to test the mask.

"I want you to imagine a set of events. First, that teacher you hate yelling at you."

There was a small, barely noticeable shift, but it would be undetectable by anyone unfamiliar with Ryo. Good. Now something he knew would shake the mask. "Second, imagine being kissed by a girl."

The false smile remained for all of a few seconds before the mask fell apart and the childish disgust appeared on Ryo's face. "Ew!"

Osamu grinned and returned to his book.

* * *

><p>Title: 10<br>Series: ... Somewhere between Anode Tamer and Tag Tamers. Post-Adventure, pre-02.  
>Characters: Ryo, Osamu<br>Rating: G, maybe PG for attempted kiss.  
>Pairing: RyoOsamu  
>Words: 300<br>Topic: Soft  
>Note: 10 is the hardness of diamonds on the Mohs scale, which is used for mineral identification. This is because I can't think of a better title. Originally posted 200609/01.

-.-

Ryo wasn't interested in "soft."

If he wanted soft hair and a gentle demeanor, he would have been willing to wait for Ken to grow up. If he wanted soft skin and features, he would be interested in girls.

Sharp elbows and an acerbic tongue hold his attention more readily than soft bodies and honeyed words. Intellect and wit so cutting they hurt are what makes his breath catch in his throat. He has a secret fondness for the hard hinge of eyeglass rims digging into his chest or shoulder, and a not-so-secret fondness for eyes like chips of blue-violet ice. His attention glosses over praise and platitudes with the absentmindedness of boredom, but comes into focus when presented with brutal honesty and sparse phrasing.

If Ryo wanted "soft" and all that came with it, he wouldn't have appreciated Osamu quite so much. It was something like being with a diamond: all sharp edges, smooth facets, and brilliant shine that made everything else pale in comparison. Sometimes all that hard, sharp brilliance made the rare moments when Osamu showed that he actually cared all that more precious.

A quiet voice shattered the silence of "their" laboratory closet, which had been in regular use by them during lunch periods for months now. "You're thinking about romantic nonsense again, aren't you?"

He chuckled at that. "When I'm with you, yeah."

There was a brush of thin lips across the skin of his neck, and he could feel the muscles curling them into the too-rare gentle smile Osamu only gave him. "Don't ever change," Osamu muttered. "I'll kill you if you do."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ryo said, grinning as he felt the hard rims of glasses bump into his cheekbone in an attempt to kiss him. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

><p>Title: Full Circle<br>Season: Digimon Adventure 02/Tamers/Wonderswanverse  
>Characters: Ryo, Osamu<br>Rating: PG  
>Pairing: Implied RyoOsamu  
>Words: 300<br>Topic: Time  
>Note: The mention of Hachiko's statue is there for a very good reason. Originally posted 200606/17.

-.-

It started years ago. In the beginning they met here every weekend, just to enjoy each other's company. Ryo's memory highlighted every conversation and brush of skin, it shadowed the arguments to the point where he was sure they seldom happened. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they simply stood in silence near Hachiko's statue as the world sped by.

Then Osamu died and Ryo still came back. He turned up every Sunday at four p.m., like clockwork, to stand by the statue and wait for someone who would never come back. It was the last connection he had to Osamu. Sometimes he wondered if he was going mad.

"I met my real digimon partner," he murmured. "I don't know what to do. There's so much bad history and it's nothing like with the other kids and their digimon. And the digimon reflects the partner. What if I turn into him?"

He could imagine Osamu beside him, still short and too thin and armed with a razor sharp mind underneath it all. "You'll manage."

A year later and it's the same old tune. "I met this girl-"

"Don't delude yourself," Osamu would say with just the right amount of disapproval. "You're gay."

"It's not that, it's... It's like she has your attitude and my habit of attracting trouble. I got to thinking about how much I miss and love you, and-"

"Stop-"

"Then I thought, the ENIAC owes me. Maybe I can go back in time and save you. Maybe I'll grab a digignome and see how big a wish they can grant. Maybe-"

"Delusional schemes, entitlement, obsession."

Ryo blinked, wondering where that came from. His fantasies never involved this kind of argument. "What-"

He didn't have to imagine a flash of blue-violet eyes staring him down. "You are turning into him."


End file.
